The new guy
by Ibetailwhipin
Summary: Amy and Sally are kidnapped buy the payday characters and Sonic needs to get her back. He thought that he should go talk to Ace. Well when Ace wakes up he asks how he was involved with these guys. Ace doesn't know if he should tell them about his past, why he knows these thugs or about his brother. Violence, sex, and gore and I throw myself in the mix too ;3
1. Meeting a an old friend

This story takes place after just a normal date so if you haven't read it GO BACK AND READ IT NOW. Ace is my character and I don't own Sega or Sonic.

Hunter: Yo Ace how ya doin

Ace: good why do you ask

Hunter: just wondering, so how's this story going to go down

Ace: make sure it's got drama and some romance in it

Hunter: oh you want some steam with your character (/:3)

Ace: shut up you fucker and just get to the typing

Hunter: what ever you say captain (salute)

Ace: (face palm)

Sonics POV

It was a cold rainy evening and, me and Amy where on our way to the old haunt a bar down town. I was rushing Amy to the door, most of my jacket was soaked but I didn't care. We almost got to the door before a guy knocked me down and we dropped our briefcases on the ground. "Oh hey sorry" I apologized, "you better be" he scoffed. He snatched up a case and ran of. I shook off this encounter and walked inside the bar.

We took a booth seat and looked at the menu. "Damn I'm hungry hope they have some good food" I said hungrily. Amy just chuckled and looked at the menu. I saw out of the corner of my eye a familiar red haired chipmunk running our way. "Yo Sal whats up" I said, Sally smiled "just politics you know boring shit like that". "Yeah I know, Sally this is Amy my girlfriend" I pointed to Amy. "Amy this is princess Sally Acorn". "Hi" Sally greeted, "hey" Amy responded. They shook hands and Sally sat down by me. "So what's a princess like you doing in a place like this" Amy asked. "This is my favorite bar not stuck up like the other bars I've been to" Sally explained. Amy nodded and looked at me. I smiled,"hey gang what are you going to order" asked a waitress. "I'll have a Sam Adams" Amy said, "I'll have a flat tire" Sally said, "and I'll have a whiskey" I said. He nodded and walked away. "So Sonic, Amy what have you guys been up to" Sally asked. "Well it's kind of a long story" I said scratching the back of my head. "We have a lot of time" she said. I nodded and started to tell her.

After we drank and ate we went to leave. "Hey Dal maybe we can catch you again sometime" I said. "Sure see ya" she said and walked away. "Hey how am I going contact you" I said. She smiled "check your phone" she said, I looked down and saw she put her number in my contacts. I smiled as we started to walk away. We got to my 80's Comoro and I herd a blood curtailing scream. I knew that scream anywhere, "stay here I'm go check it out" I ordered. Amy nodded and got in the car. I threw I my stuff and ran down to an ally way. I turn to see Sally surrounded by three guys one had a rope in his hands. They are going to kill her I thought. I ran in to stop them, "hey assholes back off" I ordered. They turned around and faced me, "hey buddy this has nothing to concern you with so just get out of here" one of them said. "Sonic please help me" Sally said. "SHUT UP BITCH" another thug thug yelled. This made me furious, "HEY ASSCLOWN, you want somebody to pick on you pick on me" I growled. "Ok then" a thug threw a punch my way. I dodge it with my super speed and moved behind him. "You missed me" I teased, he turned around and looked dumbfounded. "Come here" he jumped at me and I dodge again. "Oh I felt some breeze on that one" I teased. "What the" he threw another punch and this time I countered. I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and then pushed him to the ground. The next thug put his fists up, I now went on the offensive. I punched him in the jaw, kicked him in the gut, and punched in the throat. He fell to the ground like a bag of rocks. The last thug pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. "Oh things are getting interesting now huh" I said. He slashed at me and I jumped back, he tried again and I dodged it again. He slashed again and I rolled to his left big mistake. He pulled his arm back really fast and opened up my arm. I skidded into some boxes and he walked up to me. "Not so tough now you little prick" and he kicked me in the chest. I felt the air escape my lungs, and I coughed up a little blood. "Know back to you" he snickered, he turned to her and she looked scared. No way he's going to hurt her know I thought. I got up and ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I turned to Sally, "go find Amy and tell her to start the car" I ordered. She nodded and ran off, I pulled the three guys over to a wall and tied there hands up. "Who hired you and why are you after Sally" I questioned. The just snickered and burst out laughing. I started to chuckle along with them. "Haha yeah so this is funny huh ok then" I said. I trusted my knife into one of the thugs throats. He chocked on his blood and the life left his eyes. I pulled it out and wiped the blade off on the next thugs pants. "I hope you can help me more than your friend, he was a funny guy though" I said. The others looked at me with terrified expressions, "so who hired you". He began to talk in some sorta foreign language, I stabbed the knife in his thigh and covered his mouth so that no one would here the scream. I pulled the knife out and waited for him to stop screaming. When he did I moved my hand away, "in English motherfucker" I growled. He looked at me in pure hatred and started to talk. "We were hired by four guys in clown masks" he explained. My heart stopped, "no" I whispered. He began to laugh "yeah one of them said about how he had shot your friend how is he by the way". I became furious, I shoved the knife blade in to his neck and watched as he died slowly. I wiped of my blade and turned to the last guy. "So why are you after Sal" I asked, he was terrorized and in shocked. I moved the blade up to his neck and he snapped. "Ok ok they wanted money from her and she said she gave it to a guy and it was in a briefcase" he explained. It then hit me, the guy we ran into on the street was delivering Sally's money I put together. "Thanks buddy" I Patel him on the head "hold this for me". I then shoved a cloth into his mouth and walked away listening to his muffled screams.

Hunter: wow lots of action in that bit

Ace: yeah (phone rings) hello, yeah , ok, sure see ya there

Hunter: who was that?

Ace: my friends want to go out

Hunter: ok just watch out there might be some thugs out there :3

Ace: yeah funny I'm out of here

Hunter: don't get to drunk ok?

Ace: (glares) not funny

Hunter: whatever see ya


	2. Bad dream goes to far

Hunter: ah another great day

Ace: ugh not so loud

Hunter: I told you not to drink so much

Ace: wasn't my fault they wanted to see who can drink the most

Hunter: you were so fucking drunk hahahahahahaha

Ace: no I wasn't

Hunter: you were on top of my car yelling Autobots roll out

Ace: really :(

Hunter: (pulls out phone) yeah I videotaped it XD

I walked up to the car and knocked on the door. I herd the doors unlock and I opened the door. I jumped in to see Sally crying in the backseat and Amy comforting her. "Alright lets go" I said, Amy nodded and we took off. "Take me back to my apartment it's on 3rd and Lexington" Sally asked. I shook my head, "I can't do that Sal" I said. "Why the hell not" Sally said. "If those three never get back they will realize that you never gave them the money so they will wait for you to return to your apartment and attack you" I explained. Sally looked down "so where are we going". "We're going to our apartment you'll be safe there" I said. She nodded "thank you so much" she thanked. "No need I'll always help a friend in need" I said and we sped off.

When we arrived at our apartment, we escorted Sally up the steps and inside. "Well Sal welcome to our humble abode" I said. She looked around and smiled, "nice place you got here" she said. Amy nodded "until this mess is cleared up you can sleep in the guest bedroom" she offered. Sally smiled "ok thank you" she said. I smiled and texted Tails, "ok Sal you know Tails right" she nods, "well he is here sometimes so just know that I just sent him a text". Sally nodded "thank you" she then hugged me. I felt awkward knowing that Amy was watching this. I let go "night Sal I'll go get your stuff in the morning". "Ok night Sonic night Amy" she then ran off to her room. I walked into my room, sat down on the bed, and let out a long sigh. Amy walked in "you are such a charmer aren't you" she teased. I chuckled lightly "I thought that you would be jealous" I said. She chuckled "no she told me about her boyfriend and about he had been shot" she explained. "Really" I said as I began to wonder. What if her boyfriend is Ace, "did she say what his name was" I asked. "She said his name was Alex" she said. I nodded and looked down, Ace had saved my life about a month or two ago. He pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me, he went into a coma after the gunshot. I got ready for bed and jumped face first on the bed my face in a pillow. "Mhb mhb mhb mhb" I mumbled."what was that" Amy said. I lifted my head up, I'm so fucking tired" I said. She smiled "you have been through a lot get some sleep" she said. I got under the covers and Amy snuggled up next to me. She wrapped her arms around my chest I smiled and put my arm around her. She smiled with her eyes closed "I love you Sonic" she whispered. "I love you too Amy" I said as I held her tight. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep.

I awoke in a dark room and I couldn't see a thing. "Is anybody there" I called out. "Welcome Sonic the hedgehog" a voice boomed. I looked around and brought my hand to my back pocket. I forgot that I didn't have my gun on me. "Show yourself" I ordered, the voice began to laugh. "You must choose" the was then a flash of light. I shielded my eyes until the flash stopped, I looked up and saw a scene that made my blood run cold. Knuckles and Ace where in glass boxes, they had canisters of Nova 7 above them, and in between the boxes was a pedestal with a key on top of it. "Between an old friend, or a new friend" it explained. I stood there looking at the set up "what do you want" I said. "If you notice there is a key in the middle, well you get to save one of you friends" it explained. "What the catch" I said, it chuckled "clever boy you can only save one and when you open one box the other will fill with the deadly gas and kill the other and you only have two minutes better get going times ticking" the voice explained. I stood there, my first instinct was to save knuckles and get him back to his family but then I thought about Ace and how he could be Sally's boyfriend. "One minute" the voice cooed. I looked between them back and forth and thought of all the possibilities. "Thirty seconds" it teased and I then broke. "AHHHHHHH WHY MAKE ME CHOOSE TAKE ME INSTED" I yelled at the voice. "Is that your finally answer" it said slyly. "Yes so do it, DO IT" I screamed at it. I then herd a gunshot and I fell to the ground. "Ugh now let them go" I ordered. The voice began to laugh and out of the darkness stepped the clown masked man who had shot Ace. "You think I would let you all escape know I get to kill all three of you" he laughed. The toxic green gas began to fill there boxes, Knuckles was hitting the door while Ace was sitting their excepting his fate. I watch in horror as they slowly died a slow painful death. "No no no" I said, the guy walked up to me and put a gun up to my head. "Well I have had fun but its time for you to go" he said as he pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and everything went black.

Hunter: ACE STOP IT

Ace: NO GIVE ME THE VIDEO IM GOING TO DELETE IT

Hunter: STOP OR I'LL SEND IT TO SALLY

Ace: you wouldn't dare

Hunter: all I have to do is press one button

Ace: ok ok I'll stop chasing you

Hunter: few (finger slips and hits send) message sent

Ace: 80

Hunter: ':D heh heh well uh gotta go (sprints out the door)

Ace: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER (chases hunter)


	3. Things don't look good

Ace: hey Sal Hunter got hurt

Sally: what happened

Ace: uh he um uh

Sally: did this happen before or after the video

Ace: hehe uh after

Hunter: (broken arm leg and a concussion) Fuck...you

Ace: (scratches back of head) hehe whoops

Sally: you know I saw this in person right

Ace: 8o ':D uh gotta go (runs out)

Sally: I'll never understand you two

I shot up in a cold sweat, my breathing was labored and sweat was dripping down my face. I look over at Amy to see she was still asleep. I slid out of bed and went over to my phone. It showed that it was 3:21 in the morning, I saw that I was shaking all over. I trembled as I put the phone down and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, man it looks like I went to hell and back I thought. I splashed some cold water on my face and I shaved. I then threw on a white t-shirt, jeans, loose boxers and my normal red and white shoes. I walked out of my bedroom and continued down the hall. I saw that the guest bedroom door was opened and I peaked inside. Sally was asleep in the bed and her blanket was around her waist. I tiptoed inside and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. She shifted and mumbled "thanks Sonic". I patted her on the head and quietly got out. I walked into the kitchen, wrote a note and placed it on the fridge. I grabbed my gun, knife and my burner cell. I got my leather jacket on and walked out the door.

Amy's POV

I lifted my upper body up and stretched out my arms. I let out a big yawn and wiped my eyes. I looked to my left to see that Sonic wasn't there. I assumed that he was already up. So I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom, I freshen up and left the bedroom. I walked into the living room kitchen area still no Sonic. I began to worry where the hell could he be I thought. I herd a door creek open and I turned to see Sally stumbling out of her room. She rubbed her eyes and let out a big yawn. "Hey Sal have you seen Sonic" I asked her. She nodded, "I felt him pull my blanket back up and I herd him open up the front door" she said. I felt my heart stopped, I rushed to my phone in the kitchen. But before I could dial his number I saw a note on the fridge. I pulled it off and read it.

Dear Amy,

I'm going to see Ace In the hospital, Doc said he was starting to come around. After that I'm going to Sals apartment to grab her things. I have my knife, gun, and burner cell on me I'll be back around 10 ish. If you have any trouble call me at this number.

616-309-8001

Love, Sonic

Ps: Tails is coming around 9:00 9:30 ish so look out for him

I dropped the note and dialed the number on the note. I put it up my ear and listen to the ringing. It rang four times before Sonic picked up the phone. "(Pant pant) hey" he greeted. "Sonic what the hell are you doing right now" I asked. "Uh looking for Sally's stuff (BANG)" I herd a series of loud noises on Sonics end of the phone. "Sonic what is that noise In the background" I asked loudly. "Hey Amy you might want to see this" Sally yelled from the other room. "Uh hold on" I walked into the living room. "What's up" I asked, Sally just pointed at the tv, I look to see a news report on the air. "Tom I'm standing outside the Blue Plaza where witnesses have herd gun fire coming from suit 567. The owner had told us that the suit is owned by Princess Sally Acorn. Witnesses cannot say for certain if she is there or not but we do know that global hero Sonic the hedgehog is in the middle of this" the reporter announced. I almost had a heart attack, "um are you in the middle of a firefight" I asked shakily. "Um no" he said, "hey Amy put him on speaker" Sally asked. I pressed a button and placed the phone on a coffee table in front of the couch. "Ok Sonic where are you right now" Sally asked. "Sitting behind your couch, facing the TV" he said. "Alright if you look to your left you will see a hallway" Sally explained. "Uh yeah I see it(BANG BANG BANG) motherfucker" he said. "Ok so what you want to do is run into that hallway and go to the second door on the right" Sally instructed. "Um Sal there is a lot of gun fire I don't know". "Sonic you can make it across just run" Sally interrupted. "Ok (pant pant pant, BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG) ok made it" he said. "Now Sonic you'll need to grab some cloths, my tablet, phone, and laptop" Sally explained. We herd some rustling and shuffling. "Ok anything else" Sonic asked, "yes if you go to the painting in front of my bed pull it back and there should be a safe there" Sally explained. "Uh ok got it", "now enter code 2947 and take out the file, loose papers and the necklace in the safe". "Ok got it" Sonic said, I looked back at the news. "Phil get a shot of that, Tom it seems some sort of attack chopper has position itself in front of the hotel, civilians are being evacuated to a safe distance, the military is on there way". "Oh my, Sonic get out of there NOW" I yelled. "Why" I then herd a deafening sound as the chopper sprayed bullets in to the suit. "Oh SHIT where the nearest exit" Sonic yelled. "Uh the giant window in the living room" Sally said. "You have got to be fucking joking" the chopper fired again. "Sonic listen that's your only way out now run" Sally instructed. "Huh fine" we herd panting and bullets on his end. "Oh my god he's going to jump" the reporter stated. I saw Sonic jump out a window and shoot the chopper blowing it up. Sonic fell for a little bit before Tails swooped in from out of no where. "Need a ride" we herd, "yeah thanks listen I'm going to the hospital ok Amy, Sal see you guys later and Amy I love you" we herd a click and I took my phone back. "Why is he going to the hospital" asked Sally. "He's going to see a friend of ours Ace" I explained. "You know Ace" Sally said astounded. "Yeah why" I asked, Sally took a deep breath, "because he's my boyfriend".

Ace: so you don't think I'm a fool

Sally: of course not I know you do stupid things

Ace: oh :(

Sally: but I love you because of what you do

Ace: really

Sally: absolutely

Hunter: I fucking hate you right now

Ace: um hehe sorry

Hunter: I'm going to get you back for this


	4. One comes back two leave

Hunter: ahh it feels good to get out of those bandages

Ace: yeah so do you want to play video games

Hunter: no I have to work on the story

Ace: hey what happened to my character

Hunter: he's in a coma

Ace: oh yeah

Aces POV

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was to blurry to make anything out. I herd mumbling but I couldn't make it out. I tried to move but I felt a griping pain in my chest. "AHHHHH MOTHER FUCKER" I screamed in pain. I felt a hand push me back into my bed. My vision began to clear up and turn back to its regular color. I could see a nurse looking over me with a concern look on her face. "You ok sir" she asked, "uh yeah just a little uh pain that's all" I said lightly. "Ok just don't move much ok, you have been shot" she explained. I nodded and fell back into my bed. I tried to remember what had happened but all I could remember was a blue hedgehog, the name Sally, and a guy in a clown mask. I herd the door open and turned to see the blue hedgehog walk in. "He doc is he ok" he asked, she nodded and walked up to him. She whispered but I could still hear her, "he may have memory loss so give him a few minutes" she whispered. He nodded and sat down next to my bed. "Hey buddy do you recognize me" he asked, "I've seen you but that's it" I said trying to think hard. "It's ok do you remember any thing", "only the name Sally and some guy in a clown mask" I said. Sonic seemed to cringe at the last thing "hey Sonic what do you know the clown masked guy" I asked him. He seemed uneasy "I'd rather not talk about it" he said. I nodded and looked at the tv, there was a news report about a shoot out in a hotel. They were showing the bodies of the victims and I saw a small ring burned into there necks. "I've seen that before" I blurted out, Sonic turned to me "seen what" he asked. "That" I said pointing to the tv, he turned and looked at the report. Sonic looked at the report and scowled, "those fuckers can't aim for shit" he spat. "Damn dude, so can you help me with my memory" I asked him. "Of course here" he handed me a file, I opened it up and looked at its contents. It was a file on me and what I've done, "what the hell" I said softly. "You were a guard for the royal family specifically there daughter Sally" Sonic explained. Sally I thought Sonic then hand me a small gold necklace. I looked at it and read the inscription on the sides of it. 'To my only love keep this to remember the good times'. In an instant I could remember everything, my mead felt like it was splitting in two. "AHHH" I grabbed my head and Sonic placed a hand on my shoulder. "You ok" he asked and I just nodded, "lot of info to take in that's all" I insured. I turned back to the tv and saw the markings again and this time I could remember what they where from and it was not a good thing. "No no no how did they get through nobody should have figured out how to get here" I blurted out. "Ace what are you talking about" Sonic asked. I just slumped back into my bed, "have I ever told you about my past" I asked him. He shook his head "well I'm not from this world" I stated. "Ok so your Mobian" Sonic pointed out. I just shook my head "yes and no, yes I am Mobian but I'm not from this dimension" I said. Sonic sat there with a stunned look on his face. "It all started about 10 years ago, I became good friends with the princess Sally and we began to hangout. But then one day a powerful overlord took over and killed all criminals. Well he chased me down but I had gone into hiding. I came back as his bounty hunter and I did many jobs for him. When he figured out who I was I jumped through a portal that was suppose to send me back in time and stop the event that made him evil. Well it spit me out here and I was helped out by this worlds Sally" I explained. Sonic sat there thinking over what he had herd. I knew I was holding back a lot of information but I didn't know if he could handle the full truth. He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then his phone began to ring, he fished it out of his pocket and put it up to his ear. "Hello", there was some loud talking at the other end. "Woah woah woah Tails slow down what happened", there was some chatter and Sonics expression hardened. "What where are they", there were some quick coordinates. "Ok I'm going" he put the phone back in his pocket. "What's going on" I asked him. "Amy and Sally have been kidnapped" he said. My heart literally stopped "what " I said. "I'm going to get them back stay here Tails is coming to pick you up" he said. I tried to argue but he ran out the door. Hang in Sal help is coming.

Ace: nice a little back story but needs more info

Hunter: I know next chapters about how you meet that worlds Sally

Sally: what's about me

Hunter: nothin just a back story about how you and Ace meet

Sally: cool

Hunter: I was also thinking about a quick lesbian scene

Sally: WHAT

Hunter: yeah I think I will do that

Sally: are you always perverted

Hunter: no I'm doing this for the readers

Ace: I wouldn't mind reading it

Sally: ACE

Ace: just kidding haha (not really)


	5. How they met

Hunter: man this story is going really well

Ace: sure what ever so wanna play some zombies

Hunter: uh yeah

Sally: what are you two babbling about

Hunter: a video game that's all

Sally: cool can you teach me

Ace: uh sure (sweat drip)

Hunter: yeah we'd love too (elbow Ace)

Ace: (glares) ok we got a spare controller

Sally: cool lets go

Sally's POV

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT ACE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND" Amy yelled in excitement. "I... Just... Uh" I stuttered. "Well how did you two meet" she asked. "Well it all started about 2 years ago"

(Flashback year is 2023)

It was a dark cold October night. I was sitting in the front room looking over some problems from congress. I was scrolling through the arguments, bored out of my mind, when there was a pounding on the front door. I looked at

the clock to see that it was 11:30 at night. Now who could be here at this hour I thought. I walked over to the front door and there was even more pounding. "Hang on I'm coming" I yelled, the guards at the door moved a side so that I could open the door. I pulled it opened to see a orange wolf standing there, he was holding his right arm with a little blood dripping out and looked like he had not slept for days. "It's you, it's really you" he said with tears in his eyes. I turned to my guards "go get help" they nodded and ran off. I moved his hand from his arm to see a nasty gash in his arm. I laid him down so that his head was in my lap. "Hey buddy your going to be fine" I said stroking his head. "I know I'm in caring hands" he whispered. I blushed "oh thanks", he smiled and put his hand up. I held his hand and he slipped something into it. I looked to see that it was a small gold necklace with a heart shaped amulet. I read the inscription on the amulet 'to my only love keep this to remember the good times'. I opened it up to see a picture of me (about 13 maybe 14 years old) and I'm on the back of a wolf but he's black and white. I had an idea, licked my finger and rubbed it against he fur. It washed a little bit of the coloring of to show that he was actually black not orange. I looked back at the picture and he looked very familiar. It then hit me right as help arrived. I turned to see my brother Elias, my father, a doctor, and the two guards I sent. "Sally what's going on" father asked annoyed. "Dad this guy needs help now" I said holding the guy tight. "He's probably just trying to get somewhere nice to sleep" father said. I got so mad, "Dad it's Ace" I stated. His expression changed to something I have never seen before sympathy. "Get him into the guest bedroom" he ordered. The two guards nodded and picked Ace up. They carried him down the hall and I followed closely behind making sure that Ace was alright. When the arrived at the guest bedroom they cleared the bed of its blanket and sheets. They then placed him down on the bed and the doctor looked him over. "Is he going to be ok doctor" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled, "he's going to be fine I just need to patch up his arm and he needs some rest that's all" he explained. I let out a sigh of relief "ok thank you so much" I thanked. "Oh it's no trouble at all you might want to leave this part gets a little gory" he said. I nodded and walked out of the room with Elias closely following. "I can't believe it how the hell is he alive" he said. I just ignored him, "hey Sal you ok" he asked. I still ignored him, "Sal" he said louder. I didn't answer and he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I had tears running down my checks and I was chocking them back. "Sally", I hugged him tight. "Elias I'm so confused, he was dead I watched them put his casket into the ground" I sobbed. He patted me on the back, "I know you two were inseparable" he stated. I pulled back and nodded "yes but it was much more than that" I explained. Elias gave me a confused look, "I don't follow". I gave a small smile "it was much more than friendship I loved him" I explained. Elias seemed taken back by this but nodded. "Hey you should get some sleep to clear your head" he offered. I nodded and walked to my room. I got ready for bed and I slipped in. I sat there under my blankets not asleep but thinking. This can't be he was dead so then how is he here now I thought to myself. I sat there thinking about all the times we had hung out and the one time I could never forget was when he gave me the necklace. I opened up the drawer next to my bed and I pulled out my necklace. I held it in my left hand and held Aces in my right. I looked them over and I saw no differences. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 12:00, jeez I spent two hours thinking about this I thought. I put the necklaces on my nightstand and I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling drained. I looked over at my clock to show that it was 10:00 in the morning. That's strange I never sleep this much I thought. I got out of bed, slipped on some socks, my light blue boots, jeans, a white under shirt, and my light blue vest. I walked out of my room and down the hall. I hope Ace is ok I thought. I walked into the living area to see my family standing around. "Hey sleeping beauty is up" Elias joked. "Shut up" I snapped back at him playfully. "Good morning honey" mother greeted with a smile. "Good morning mother" I greeted back. I sat down and rubbed my temples, "hey Sally are you ok" mother asked. I looked up, "yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all" I ensured. She looked at me with concern "ok then". "Has anyone know if Ace is up" I asked. They all just shook there heads, I looked down at the necklace in my hands. "I'm going to go talk to him" I said. "You won't have to go far", I turn to see Ace standing in the door way. His cut was patched up and he had a slight grin on his face. I felt tears come to my eyes, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He winced a little but he just smiled. I pulled back and slapped him across the face. "OW what was that for" he asked . "Don't you ever leave me again or a will put you in the next casket" I growled at him. He just chuckled, "consider me warned, its good to see you again" he laughed. I felt my anger cool down and my happiness come back. "Oh Ace" I hugged him tight, "I thought that I had lost you" I sobbed. "I thought you were gone" he choked, I cried into his neck while his tears dripped onto my shoulder. I pulled back and looked into his sky blue eyes, I leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Ace seemed shocked by this and I liked it when I could shock him. He then relaxed and kissed back, nothing else could matter. "Ahem" my father coughed, I pulled back and faced my family. A blush grew over my face, "hehe" I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry sir" Ace apologized, my father shook his head. " no no your fine Ace if you really are Ace" he said raising an eyebrow. "I am Ace but I'm not your Ace, I'm from a different dimension, instead of me being killed Sally was killed and a evil ruler took control of both Mobian and Earth. I went into hiding and everyone I loved is now gone. I wanted to go back in time to stop that from happening but I went dimension jumping instead. When Sally answered the door I knew I was in a different world" Ace explained. I felt my heart sink a little he's not my Ace I thought. "I see well Ace you can stay here if you want" mother offered. Ace nodded "on one condition that I become Sally's personal guard so that she doesn't get hurt" Ace said. "I will allow this" father said. I felt so happy knowing that I would be with Ace again.

(End flashback)

"Wow that was an interesting story" Amy said. "I know I know it crazy" I said. Amy just smiled and got of the couch. "Well I think I'm going to take a shower" she said. "Ok" and Amy left, I felt my lower region get warm with a naughty idea.

Hunter: wow Sal I would have never thought you would become a zombies player

Sally: I know it was really fun

Ace: you got the best score two how did you get 700 kills

Sally: because you two were either down or running off

Hunter: still I would play again with you anytime

Sally: I look forward to it

Ace: hey any good movies out

Hunter: I don't know lets go look wait let me just save this

Sally: do you really have to do a sex scene with me

Hunter: I don't have to I want to though :3

Ace: dude can you send me a link

Sally: why you little (runs after Ace)


	6. Happiness then fright

Hunter: alright today is the day

Ace: HID ME

Hunter: what the fuck

Ace: (slides under the table) she's going to kill me

Hunter: what are you talking about

Sally: (smashes door open) WHERE IS HE

Hunter: (sweat drop) uh what do you mean

Sally: that bastard is trying to set me up with a lesbian

Hunter: oh I see well he just jumped out the window

Sally: COME HERE YOU LITTLE (goes out the window)

Hunter: Ace go find some where else to hid before she comes back

Ace: ok

Sally: I knew it

Ace: OH SHIT (runs Sally closely following)

Hunter: what the hell must be her time of the month ( ;3)

Amy's POV

I slipped into the bathroom and turned in the light. Our bathroom wasn't much, a rectangle with a shower at the end, a toilet next to the shower, a sink next to the toilet and a closet across from the sink. I pulled a tan towel out of the closet and hung it up on a hook next to the shower. I pulled of my slippers, them my shirt went over my head and found its way to the floor. Next my pajama bottoms came off which left me with only panties and my bra. I slipped my panties down my thighs and onto the floor. Next I unclipped my bra letting my breast fall out. I looked into the mirror to inspect myself. Damn I look pretty hot I thought, wait what was I saying I would never think that. I ignored it and turned on the water and got in. "Oh" I moaned as the warm water cascaded over my body. I grabbed the body wash an squirted some on my hand. I lathered some on my arms and worked my way down. When I reached my breasts I held my hand over my mouth so that my moan wouldn't escape. I skipped over them and went down my legs. I was coming back up when I stopped where my legs met. I felt myself get wet with dirty thoughts. No I can't Sally's right outside what if she hears me. My lust soon took over and it was to much for me

WARNING LEMON STARTS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

I ran my finger over my pink slit and held in a moan. I kept going feeling more and more pleasure with each pass. I let out a long moan as my finger began to dive in to my wetness. I kept moaning not hearing the door open and clothing hitting the floor. I kept fingering myself moaning and feeling my juices start to get on my finger. I had my eyes close as I started to grope my left breast squeezing and my nipple. (Hey sorry if I can't get the action right I'm not a women). I then felt foreign hand grab my right boob and squeeze it. I flipped around to see Sally standing there with a big, lustful grin on her face. "Need a little help" she asked sexily. I blushed and turned away from her, "you haven't been with a woman before, don't worry you'll start screaming for more". She grabbed my breast squeezing them. I let out a long low moan as she kept going rubbing them. She then brought her mouth to them and began to suck on them. "Ahh" I loudly moaned as she sucked them like a baby nursing. She moved from the right to the left applying the same treatment as she did for the first one. I saw that she was missing out in the action so I decided to make her feel good too. I gently griped her breast and she let out a moan on my left nipple. "See now you starting to get into it" Sally said. She moved her lips close to mine and we shared a passionate kiss. I started to stick my tongue into her mouth and she gladly let it in. We wrestled our tongues while we touched each other. Sally brought her hand low and hit my pussy. I let out a moan into her mouth as she started to rub my pussy. "Aw god Sally don't stop" I moaned, she just smiled "ok then". She kept rubbing it and started to go faster. I moaned, man Sonic was good but he might have some competition I thought. "Sally please give me more I want to feel more" I pleaded. "Do you now, alright then" she said, she then started to stick her finger into my moist opening. I felt a wave of pleasure roll over me. I moaned and started to breath hard, I was getting close. Sally stopped fingering my pussy, I looked at her and she had a lustful smile on her face. She brought her fingers to my puckered hole and pushed them in. I was overwhelmed with both pain and pleasure that it sent me over the edge. I let out a scream as I cummed onto Sally's finger, she licked them clean and smiled. "How was that" she asked. I just nodded breathing rapidly coming down from my orgasmic high. "I feel a little left out why don't you return the favor" she suggested. "Oh hu hu hu ok hu hu just hu give me a hu hu second" I panted. She chuckled as she brought her pussy to my face. "Eat it" she ordered, I smiled and licked from the bottom to the top. Sally shuddered in pleasure and put a hand on the back of my head. I sucked her clit and she let out a moan, "stop teasing" she groaned. I smiled knowing that she wanted more so why keep her waiting. I stuck my tongue in to her wet hole and she shoved my face into it. "Ugh keep going Amy" Sally cried. I started to dart my tongue in and out of her pussy and she moaned. I did this faster and pinched her nipples to increase her pleasure. It must have worked because after ten minutes of that or so she came all over my tongue and face. I pulled back and licked the juices off my face. "Mmm you taste delicious Sally" I complimented. "Do I now" she said with lust, she moved closer and licked some her juice off my cheek. I maneuvered my mouth to hers and we shared a deep kiss before I turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and stepped out into the bedroom.

END OF LEMON

"That was fun Sal we should do it again sometime" I said. She nodded and said "defiantly". I smiled and tossed her a towel and I grabbed some cloths out of my closet. "Hey do you have anything I can borrow" Sally asked. "Uh sure let me look" I picked through my cloths till I found a cute blue top and some short jean shorts. I tossed them to her and she put them on. "So when do you think Sonic and Ace will get back" I asked. Sally shrugged "we just wait I guess". I nodded and herd a knock on the front door. I walked over to the door and opened it up. I was staring down the barrel of a gun. My heart stopped and I backed up a little. Four men pushed there way into the apartment, one guy went after Sally the other two went through our stuff. "Hey what the hell are you doing" I yelled at them. "Shut up" on of the thugs spat, the two thugs going through our stuff looked up and shook there heads. A guy with a mask walked up to Sally, "where is the file" he asked angrily. Sally didn't answer, he slapped her across the face. I felt my anger rise up "hey" I tried to move forward nut a guy held me back. "You have it we just need to look" he said. Sally just chuckled "what's so funny" a thug asked. "You guys won't find it here" she laughed. They looked annoyed and knocked Sally out. "SALLY, YOU BASTARDS LET ME GO" I screamed at them. They up a gag in my mouth and walked us out the door. We were pushed into a stairwell, when we reached the bottom the opened the door and through us in two black SUV's. I tried to struggled but next thing I know everything went black.

Hunter: hey guys sorry this one came out late

Ace: (burst through the door) HELP ME

Sally: (grabs his ankles) GET BACK HERE

Ace: NOOOO(gets dragged into room)

Hunter: (shuts the door) well we don't want to disturb them now do we (places a do not disturb sign on the door handle)

Ace: HUNTER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME

Hunter: hey did you guys hear something


	7. A quick flash back and an announcement

Hunter: sweet it's Tuesday

Ace: (scratches and bruises) why are you so happy

Hunter: because my birthday is today

Ace: hey what ya gonna do

Hunter: hang with my friends and family

Ace: cool

Sally: did I hear birthday up here

Ace: yeah it's hunters birthday today

Sally: oh cool you wanna celebrate it with us

Hunter: hey sure why not

Sonics POV

I was racing down the street, dodging cars and people. I moved at super speed to catch up with them. Hang on guys help is on the way I thought. "Sonic there down on Lexington and forth" Tails said through the com piece. "Ted-fore I'm a mile out keep an eye on them from the sky" I said. "Ok" I turned my attention back to the road. I ran past car after car until I hit Lexington. I took a sharp right and went down the road. I then came up on two black SUV's. The driver side widow in the back row rolled down. A gun popped out and started firing bullets at me. I jumped from side to side dodging them. I then ran in front of the SUV and jumped on the hood. "Now this is now way to treat a concerned citizen is it" I teased. They began to shot through the windshield. I jumped around smiling with every missed shot, I them jumped onto the roof of the truck. I looked inside to see two guys with assault rifles and Amy sitting there, she was bound and gaged and she was giving them a hateful look. I slipped in and jumped on one of them. "What the fuck" a thug said, he aimed his gun at me but I jumped out of the way. He fired into his buddies head and he slumped over in his seat. He moved over but I pulled his gun out of his hands. "Hold this for me" I said and I placed it in Amy's lap. She rolled her eyes and worked on freeing herself. I chuckled and went back to the thug. He hand his hand cocked back and he shot it forward. It hit me square in the jaw and went flying into the back. I hit the back windshield and cracked it. I got up and wiped a little blood from the corner of my mouth. "Hehe nice shot now its my turn" I chuckled, I ran at him and punched him in chest. He flew into the front windshield and went through it over the hood then under the car. There was a thud and the truck went over his body. I turned back to Amy and she was still struggling "need some help" I teased. She just glared at me, I went behind her and untied her hands then moved to her feet. Once that was done I took care of the driver and pushed him out of the truck. "Tails where is Sally" I yelled through the com link as I sped down the road. "There van is going along highway 37 but you better hurry" Tails said with concern. "Alright I've got Amy and working my way to Sally now go get Ace out of the hospital" I ordered. "Roger that" Tails said, "so is Ace finally up" Amy asked. I nodded "he told me about his past and how he got here right now he's sitting in the hospital waiting for Tails (that's not true hehe)" I said. "Good now lets go get Sally".

Aces POV

I sat there for about ten or fifteen minutes after Sonic had left. I looked over at my stuff that was sitting there on the table next to me. I then looked down at my wrists to make sure my dark rings were still on my wrist. They were sitting there black as usual. These rings cannot come off no matter what no after what happened last time.

(Flashback July 18/2015)

I was with my Dad walking around his facility. He worked for the military making new weapons and tactical items. We were walking past the vault when I saw that it was opened. I became curious, the vault was never opened I thought. I looked inside to see every project that my Dad had ever worked on. I became excited and ran inside. I walked past shelf after shelf of guns, knifes, any kind of military tech you could think of. I looked at the far end of the hallway to see a container with to jet black rings floating in them. They seem to call out to me and I answered that call. I walked towards them feeling the energy shift, I reached them and stared at them. I pressed some buttons on the key pad next to me and the cylinder opened up. I knew all the codes for my Dads work, I reached out and pulled the two rings out. I could feel the energy coming off of them. I looked at there size, they were too big to go around my finger but it would fit my wrist. So I began to put them on when my Dad bursted in, "Ace no" he yelled but it was to late, I slipped them on and I could feel the power coursing through my veins. But something changed I felt like I had to punch someone. I turn to see a security team and my dada standing there. They fired at me and the bullets just bounced off. I became furious, I flew at them and punched a guy so hard that he flew into the wall and made a dent. I moved on to the next two and I threw them through the 6" steel door and broke it of its hinges. I then turned to the last guy he was standing there with fear in his eyes, I walked up to him and lifted him off the ground and I threw him at the wall. "SON YOU NEED TO STOP" my father pleaded but it wasn't effective. I turned to him all my rage turning on him. I grabbed his throat and started to squeeze. He chocked and gasped for air. "Son I know it's not you but I just want to say I love you and that I will always watch you" he gasped with his final breath. I slumped over and I let go. I was breathing rapidly and I began to cool down. I returned to normal and saw that my friends, brother; a tan coyote with a black zip up hoodie, cargo pants, military boots, and wearing black and blue workout gloves(the on with the fingers cut off), and step mother had joined with what looked like the whole company to se what had happened. I tried to get up but I had used up so much energy that when I tried I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed during the night. I looked around and saw that my brother Dusty was sleeping in chair, and there was doctors looking over my charts. I couldn't see my step mom anywhere, she was probably off drinking. I felt like I had all my energy drained. I slowly sat up trying not to make my headache worse. "Hey buddy don't get up you need to rest" the doctor said. I nodded knowing that he was right. I laid back down and looked over at Dusty. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I woke back up to see that sunlight was beaming in the window. I looked over to see Dusty looking over some of Dads notes. "Dusty" I whispered, his glance shot up. He walked up to me "Ace are you ok" he asked. I nodded and tried to sit up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's the rush lay back down" he said. I complied and laid down, "how long was I out" I croaked. "It's been three days since the... Accident" he said. I felt my heart drop "no no no how,could,I do it" I sobbed. I put my head in my hands and cried. I felt Dusty put a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok it wasn't your fault" he explained. I looked up at him tears streaming down my face "I put four people in the hospital and killed our Father how is that ok" I said to him in disgust. He just hung his head low and didn't say a word. "GOD DAMN IT" I screamed, I slammed my fist on to the table. "I've been looking over some of Dads notes, looks like the Dark Power Rings were suppose to give exponential powers but at a price the user will attack anything in his or her way, they needed a test subject and Mom volunteer to use it and she went on a rampage, she used up so much power that the rings absorbed her" Dusty explained. I felt my anger surge "What how could Dad just let her use the rings" I growled. "It only works for her side of the family bro which means you are on her side of the family" Dusty explained. I cooled down a little and got out of the bed. "Come on let's go" I said. "Wait what about Carrie" Dusty asked. "Fuck her she never loved us just our Dad and now that he's gone she will want nothing to do with us" I spat. Dusty nodded knowing that I was right. We grabbed our things and left.

Hunter: man I make you seem so nasty

Ace: so its good to read

Hunter: yeah hey lets go get some cake

Ace: sweet lets go

Hunter: ok but just a sec I have to type something

Ace: ok see you down there (runs out)

**Hunter: ok guys I want some ideas for my next story leave an idea as a review and I look at it and remember I do Sonic the Hedgehog thanks guys and happy birthday to me :3**


	8. Getting out of a sticky situation

Ace: where did you find the amazing cake

Hunter: we went to ColdStone

Ace: cool so wanna play some cod zombies

Hunter: uh in a little while why don't you ask Sally to play

Ace: (blushes) I can't man I feel so awkward around her when no ones there

Hunter: seems like somebody's in love

Ace: Am not ok just nervous that's all

Hunter: we should play some truth or dare

Ace: oh HELL NO we are

Sally: what's this about truth or dare

Hunter: well I said that mmfffmffmff

Ace: (covering his mouth) oh nothing much just a thought

Hunter: (bites hand)

Ace: AHHHHH

Hunter: Sal I will tell you later but right now I gotta go (take off with Ace on his heels)

Sally: somedays I don't understand Boys

A tear drip down onto the Dark ring. It's been so long since that day I thought. I got out of bed and went over to my thing. I slipped on my underwear, socks, jeans, and under shirt. I then pushed me feet into my black and light green shoes. Man it felt good to be back into these shoes again. I then grabbed my aviator jacket and pulled a picture out of the inside pocket. It was (from left to right) Sally, Me, Dusty, his girlfriend Scarlett, and her brother Chase. Scarlett was a red colored Dingo with brown hair she had on normally a T-shirt , jeans, a leather jacket with white and red running shoes. Chase was a black furred Jackal with yellow highlights on his head. He wears a T-shirt, cargo shorts, camo hoodie, and black and yellow tennis shoes. I missed those guys and all the fun times we had but that life was behind me. I put it back into my pocket and walked towards the door. Before I opened it I herd yelling and gunfire. I hid behind they door as a thug kicked it in. He looked around and I took this as my chance. I got behind him and took control of the gun in his hands. I aimed it to the door as another thug ran in. I pulled the trigger and filled him up with buck shot. I pumped the empty shell out of the shotgun. Another enemy peaked in and he got a face full of lead. I threw the guy in my hands down and walked out into the hallway. It was riddled with bullet holes and bodies. A tear fell as I continued to the stairwell. I opened up the door and started going down the stairs. A pain lashed out on my right side, grabbing it I slowed down a little bit. I got to the sixth floor before I could see enemies running up the stairs. I turned around and flew up towards the roof. I passed the ninth floor before some thugs bursted out the door. "There he is get 'em" one yelled this made me go even faste. I ran out onto the roof and looked around. The only cover was from a small air conditioning unit and ventilation pipes. I ran towards it when the thugs got to the roof, they fired at me hitting the ground right at my heels. I shot at them and hit three of them. But every time one goes down two more take his place. I dove behind the small square box as they riddled it with clip after clip of bullets. I blind fired over the box but it was ineffective at this range. I ran out of bullets and through my gun down in frustration. I had no ammo, support, or help there is only one option I thought. I didn't want to use this but I have no other choice now, I summoned the smallest amount of power from the rings. Just enough to make a dark pulse and knock the shooters off their feet. I felt the power surging through me but I can also feel my anger build up. I released the energy in a dark purple ring, expanding it knocked over all of the thugs. I ran out from my cover and kicked a guy square in the jaw as he was trying to get back up. I did two back flips and elbowed two thugs in the face. I then punched a guy in the gut enough to make him cough up blood. The rest of the thugs began to regain there composure. I ran towards the edge of the building bullets hitting the ground behind me. I jumped of the edge feet together arms spread out like an eagle. I fell out of the sky, the air was rushing through my fur. I herd a thud and felt something cold and metal under my paw. I opened my eyes and I saw a plane wing under me. "Ace" I looked to my right to see Tails smiling in the pilot seat. "Tails you have impeccable timing you know that" I said. "Yeah well when you did that thing with the purple ring I knew that was you" he said. I nodded and hung on the wing of his biplane. "Hey Sonic how's your end" Tails asked. I could hear Sonic from Tails phone, "I'm doing great Tails, I'm slowly sinking into the Grand river in a cracking broken SUV, I lost the girls, and they are out for Ace but other than that my day is just PEACHY" Sonic said. "Tails set me down and go get Sonic I'll go get the girls" I ordered. Tails nodded and flew the plane low, I jumped off and took off at super speeds. "Ace you can run at super speed" Tails asked astounded. "Yeah I'll explain later bud" I said.

I opened up the door to my apartment and looked around. I saw that my DSR-50 and shocker ammo was on the work bench. I picked it up and loaded up the ammo it to the sniper and loaded the first round into the chamber. I then grabbed my P99, loaded it up with shocker ammo and put on a silencer. Lastly I grabbed a Colt911 of the work bench and ran out the door. "Hey Tails how are things going" I asked through my headset. "Um slower than I thought but I'm getting through" he said. "GET ME OUT OF HERE" Sonic yelled. I smiled "don't worry Sonic you'll get out" I ensured. I ran towards the girls knowing where they are by a chip in Sally's necklace.

Hunter: now back to this truth or dare game

Sally: sounds like fun count me in

Ace: like HELL I'm going to play

Sally: why not Acey

Hunter: yeah Acey why not

Ace: it just um I don't uh

Hunter: your scared aren't you

Ace: (blushes) shut up

Hunter: here I'll make you a deal you can watch us play it and if you feel like you want to play jump in

Ace: fine

Sally: awesome I finally get to play for the first time with my boyfriend

Ace: I already feel like I'm going to regret this


	9. Storming the compound

Hunter: dude last night was so fun

Ace:(covered in lipstick smooches) yeah it was great

Hunter: I see you enjoyed it

Ace: mmmhhhhmmm

Hunter: maybe you should take my advise more often

Ace: when you make a good suggestion I will

Hunter: whatever

Sonics POV

I was trapped in a sinking car, water slowly rising and Tails trying to get me out. This is just perfect I thought. "Tails can't you work faster" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry Sonic but they smashed your door in pretty well" he said. I was breathing rapidly as the water began to rise to my stomach. I tried to smash the window but it was useless. The water was at my chest and I started to panic, I never had a good track record with water I just can't run in it. "I got it" Tails said, he opened the door and water filled the cab. I was dragged by my arm up to the surface. I gasped for air as we broke the surface, I coughed up some water and arrived on shore. Tails pulled off his mask and put his torch away. "You good Sonic" he asked. "Yeah now that I'm on solid ground" I sighed happily. Tails chuckled and looked down to his communicator . "Ace you there" he asked, "yeah I'm here" he whispered. "Ok I got Sonic out and are waiting for your location", "ok I'm looking over the enemies base now" he said. "What ya got" Tails asked, we herd some shuffling. "I'm sending you a live feed... Now" I looked on the screen to see an infrared picture of an old abandoned warehouse. "How many do you count" I asked. "I see about four squads on the ground, two snipers on the roof, and about 20 hostiles inside" Ace explained. "Do you see the girls", "no but something's about to go down so get here fast". I shook the water out of my quills "ok Ace see ya in a flash" I said. I took off at super speed and looking at my communicator. "Sonic they got motion sensors so you can't just run in" Ace informed. "Ok so where are you at" I asked him. "I'm on the hill north of the compound" Ace said. "Alright see ya there" I then faster thinking about Amy. Hang on my little rose I'm coming for you.

It took me about 5 minutes to get to Aces location. "Ok bud what's the plan" I asked him. Ace smiled "you'll need to get inside and get to the power box here, turn it off, then go get the girls here" Ace explained. "hold on why aren't you coming" I questioned. "One I need to find some answers and two because you are faster than me" he explained. I nodded and began to walk towards the fence. "Wait" I turned and he tossed me some googles. "You'll need to be able to see in the dark" Ace said. I gave him a thumbs up "thanks buddy". We yen walked up to the fence. "Tails will be waiting with exfile here, so when you get the girls out drop them off there" he instructed. I nodded and leaped over the fence. Ace followed and pulled out a Colt911 with suppressor on it. "You may need this if you run into trouble". I took it and ran up to the side of a truck. I peaked out and there were two guards standing there. Just wait a sec Sonic one will leave. I was right, a guard left leaving one guy in my path. I crept up behind him and stabbed him in the neck. I covered his mouth so that nobody would hear his scream. I dragged his now limp body over to a truck and rolled him under it. I then moved towards the nearby door. I slowly pushed it open and snuck in. "I'm in the power room" I whispered. "Ok shut down the power feed and get the girls" Ace said. I walked over to the power box and busted it open. I pulled on some wires and flipped some switches. I herd a loud pop and all the lights flipped off. I pulled my night vision goggles over my eyes and I looked around getting use to the green lights. It took a little bit but I shook it off. I walk out into the work shop when five hostiles burst in. They were searching around with there flashlights "find the intruder and get the power back on" the leader barked. The other four nodded and started to spread out. This will be to easy I thought. I walked up behind one and trusted my knife into the spots in between his ribs. I covered his mouth and layer him down. I moved to the next guy, I knocked him down and slit his throat. "Hey where did John and Randy go" one thug yelled. I smiled deciding to have a little fun. I jumped up to a ledge and watched as they slowly walked towards the bodies. "Hey I got something over here" the other thug ran over. "What the fuck", I let out an evil laugh and it echoed off the walls. "So you are the assholes who took my friends, well no I'm going to have some fun with you guys" I said evilly. "Where are you" one guy yelled. "Right here" I whispered in his ear. I jump out of his way as he blind fired where I was standing. "Hahaha you missed buddy" I laughed. They began to scan the room, I jumped down and took another guy down. I moved to the next guy, I stabbed his throat and stomach. I looked up to see a bright light in my face. I ran at it and plunged my knife into his chest. Blood squirted out and went all over my knife and hands. I pulled it out and wiped it off. "Sonic get moving" Ace ordered. "Ok on the move" and I took off.

Hunter: another gore story

Sally: why do you like these stories

Hunter: it just lets me be more open with ideas

Sally: but it just doesn't seem right

Hunter: I'm sorry are you a writer

Sally: no

Hunter: well then don't criticize a writers mojo

Sally: you are really messed up

Hunter: oh no I can be MUCH worse

Sally: how so

Hunter: I can make myself a seem crazy

Sally: I don't even want to see

Hunter: good now how bout some zombies

Sally: sure


	10. Objective achieved

Hunter: hey man I hope you feel better

Ace: yeah having a cold sucks

Hunter: yeah just get some sleep

Ace: ok

Hunter:(shut door) man

Sally: how Ace

Hunter: sound like shit and looks like shit

Sally: that bad

Hunter: yeah hey why don't we take this time to get to know each other

Sally: ok what's the plan

Hunter: lets just sit on the couch and tell each other about each other

Sally: ok let's go

Aces POV

I hid behind a corner as a flashlight went by. Fuck they have a lot of security I thought. I snuck by the guards and continued down the hallway. This is a walk in the park compared to my other "jobs". When I was with Dusty we met up with Dusty's girlfriend Scarlett, and her brother Chase. We were hired to steal thing and frame people but there was one thing we would never do is kill people. Man those were the days. I continued until I saw a room with two big double doors. I scanned inside of the room to see two guys sitting at a computer. I slowly opened the door and crept behind them. I put my paw over one guys mouth and stabbed the other in the neck. He chocked on his blood while I snapped the other guys neck. I pulled the knife out of his neck and looked at the computer monitor. It had file after file on it and I dint know where to start. I saw a file named portal project. I opened up and my nightmares came true. "Tails I'm uploading a file to you now we may have a problem" I said. "Why's that" Tails asked. "Because, these guys are trying to make an interdementional portal" I explained. "Why would they build it" Sonic asked. "I doesn't make sense unless... Oh god". "What why oh my god" Sonic said. "They aren't using it themselves, there using it to bring people here" I explained. "That can't be good" Sonic said. "No it's not, Sonic get the girls out and get to these coordinates" I left the room and I moved down the hall. "Ok I'm outside where the girls are being held I may need support getting out" Sonic said. "Ok I'll get up high and provide sniper over watch" I said. I herd a loud crash and gunfire, "Sonic" there was no answer "Sonic". I hung my head low, "hey don't count me out yet". I felt a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders. "Damn man don't scare me like that". Sonic chuckled "don't count on it". I just shook my head and ran to my sniping post.

I laid down putting the butt of my DSR-50 right up to my shoulder. I looked down the scope and moved it around. "Hey where are you guys" I asked. "Look for my flash" Sonic said. I looked around and saw the flash of a mirror on the ground. "Ok I see you guys, move up to that low wall" I ordered. "Moving up" they ran up to the wall and ducked behind it. "Hold on, I see two hostiles 13ft ahead of you" I informed. Sonic peaked over the edge "shit ok take out one and I'll take the other" Sonic suggested. "Ok" I put my crosshairs on the enemy to the right. Holding my breath, I pulled the trigger and the gel hit him in the neck. He twitched as the shock went through his body. The other hostile jumped up but then fell over from the shocking gel. "Holy shit dude what kind of bullets are these" Sonic asked dumbfounded. "It's my own design, I called them Shockers they send out a low electrical voltage through what ever thing they make contact with" I explained. "Uh", I shook my head, "instead of killing something it shocks them. "Uh cool um so we're going to move up to the truck" Sonic said. "How are they holding up" I asked. "They seem a little shook in up", "can I talk to him" I could hear Sally in the background. There was some shuffling and I herd her voice. "Ace you ok" she asked, I smiled "yeah I'm fine are you ok" I asked. I saw her smiling through my scope, "yeah it's just... I don't know". "Hey we're going to get through this ok" I ensured. Before there was an answer a loud screech in my mic. "AHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell to my knees. "Ace,Ace,Ace you thought you could come into here, just take something, and leave" a voice scoffed. "Go ugh fuck yourself ugh asshole" I spat through my teeth. The person laughed "you wish, goodbye Ghost". My blood ran cold "how do you" before I could finish I herd a loud beep. I turned to see multiple C4's on the wall. "How the hell" I sat back in horror. "ACE GET OUT NOW" Sonic yelled. Too late the C4 went off I flew out the window towards the ground 20ft below me. I brassed myself for the impact and thought of Sally. I hit the ground and let out a yelp of pain. I brought my hand to my right side and felt something warm and wet. My hand was covered in blood. I was unaware of the firefight going on in front of me. A hand shook me, I turned to see Sonic. I looked at him in confusion then my hearing came back. "ACE ARE YOU OK" he yelled. I nodded and pulled out a med-kit. I working diligently I stitched up the gash on my side. "You good" he asked, "yeah Tails should be through that building there" I said pointing to the small storage space. Sonic nodded and turned to the girls, who were on the other side of the bullets. "You two cut back and get to Tails, he's waiting beyond that building" he instructed. "Ok you two watch yourselves" Amy said. Sonic laughed "good to have you back". Amy nodded and lead Sally away, I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. Sonic turned back to me, "you ready". "Lets go kill'em all" I said, Sonic smiled and grabbed his M4A1 riffle. I grabbed my DSR-50, I pulled out my shockers clip and put in real bullets. I took aim at one of the shooters, I held my breath and pulled the trigger. His head exploded and his now headless body fell over. Sonic took this as his que and he started shooting enemies. Two dropped and I shot the last one. We ran towards the empty storage house, I burst open the door and aimed my gun. Two guy looked up and I shot them spattering blood everywhere. I ran into the main room and my heart stopped. In the middle of the room was a 10ft tall portal creator. Three guys were working on it unaware of me. "Hands in the air where I can see them" I barked. They slowly raised there hands, "now turn around". They complied and turned around, two of the guys were just common thugs but the last guy was waring a clown mask. "Dallas" I said, "good to see you again Ghost" he laughed. I ran up and grabbed him by the collar "that's not my name any more" I growled at him. The other two tried to run but I shot them in the back with out even turning around. "I should kill you right here" I said pointing my pistol to his head. "You wouldn't kill me like this" he said. "Your right not like this" I said dropping him. He started to crawl to the portal. "Like this" and I put a bullet into both of his knees. "AHHH" he screamed. I squatted down next to his head, "I'm going to make you suffer" I growled. Before I could continue someone pulled me back. "Ace don't do this its not you" I could hear Sonics voice. I looked down at my blood covered hands. "Oh god I'm turning into him" I whispered. I sat down and put my knees to my head. "Like who" Sonic asked, I looked up at him "like you" I said. He looked at me confused "how about I started at the beginning"

Hunter: well that was...interesting

Sally: yeah I don't know that you were a designer

Hunter: yeah so if you need a home I could design it for you

Sally: I might just have to take you up on that offer

Ace: what are you two all smiling about

Hunter: oh we just got to know each other better that's all

Sally: hunter also offered to design a house for us

Hunter: at the right price

Ace: ok I'm going back to bed

Sally: night honey

Ace: (thumbs up and closes the door)

Hunter: wanna go out for a drink

Sally: sure


	11. What happens if I get too angry

Hunter: hey that was fun

Sally: yeah we should hang out more often

Hunter: ok I know a good place

Sally: where

Hunter: a place down town it's got old video games and the foods good

Sally: ok can I bring Ace

Hunter: of course I don't care

Sally: when are we going

Hunter: how about Saturday

Sally: ok see ya then

(Mobian, 2020, June 16)

I was standing in the back of a white van, Chase and I had our suits on and our equipment strapped on the vests. Dusty was dressed up in a fairly expensive tuxedo on. Scarlett had on a flashy light green dress. "Ok keep your eyes on the target he cannot leave the ballroom" I instructed. "That means keep your eyes off me Dusty" Scarlett teased. "Oh really funny" he playfully shot back. They jumped out of the van and walked up to the door. "Ok you to need to keep us informed at all times" I said. "Alright lets get this show on the road" Dusty said. I smiled and lead Chase up to the roof. We climbed up the side of the wall and pulled myself over the ledge. "Ok the entrance point is right over there" I said pointing to the ventilation shaft. "Ok I'll open it up and lower you inside" Chase said. I nodded and covered his back while he torched it open. "How are things on the dance floor" I asked. "Slow, lots of people, free food you know that sorta stuff" Dusty said. "Sounds like a blast" I said, there was a loud clanging sound. I turned to see Chase setting up the rope. "I think it's romantic Dusty" Scarlett flirted. "Uh uh uh" Dusty stuttered. I laughed as Chase gave me the thumbs up "hey keep an eye on our target you lovebirds". "Hey" Dusty said, I laughed as Chase lowered me into the vault. I unclipped and began inspecting all the boxes. "We got movement, he's getting close to the door" Dusty warned. "We'll stall him then" I ordered, I was frantically searching for what our client described. "Ghost hurry up Scorpion is having trouble" Scarlett said. "I'm going as fast as I can" I yelled. I opened up another safe box and a bright glow shined on my face. "Jackpot, I've found the Chaos Emeralds and are extracting them now" I informed. "Good cause the target just got by me" Dusty huffed. Fuck gotta move fast I thought, I pulled out one and examined it. There was a burning sensation coming from my Dark Rings. I ignored it, stuffed all seven into a briefcase and locked it up. I hooked myself onto the rope and tugged on it. Chase began to lift me up, I got up into the vent right as he entered the vault. I silently I closed the cover and watched the target. His name was Sonic the hedgehog. He walked over to where I pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, oh shit I thought. "Thunder pull me up, Frost, Scorpion stay here and give me updates on what's going on" I ordered. I could feel Chase slowly start pulling me up, I crawled out of the shaft onto the roof. "Lets get the hell out of here" I said. Chase nodded and we climbed down the side of the mansion. We ran to the van we were almost done. But right as we got in the van a security guard saw us. "Hey" he yelled, "floor it" I said. Chase smiled and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. I herd the sequel of the tires as we sped off. "Huh, good job guys" I huffed. "Hold on you guys you might not be out of the woods yet, Sonic is excusing himself probably going to chase you guys down" Dusty explained. "You got to be fucking kidding me" Chase yelled. I looked out the back window and saw a huge dust cloud getting closer to us. "Son of a bi" and the dust cloud past us with enough force behind it to flip our van over. I, along with the Chaos Emeralds, were thrown from the van. Chase was still in the van as it tumbled three times landing on its side. I looked up my vision blurry, to see the van and Sonic standing in fronton me. "I've got to admit kid you got a lot of balls" he said. I slowly reached for my pistol strapped to my right thigh, "don't even try it buddy you'll just get hurt". I whipped it out and fired at him, he disappeared right as I pulled the trigger. I got up and looked around, I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I knew it was him I balled my fist and swung at him. He simply grabbed my wrist and kneed me in the stomach. A bit of blood ran out of my mouth as I doubled over. "Now if I can have the Chaos Emeralds back" he said hand out stretched. I was so angry, I could never get away from him or make a move he was just to fucking fast. I could feel the power coursing through my veins. I stood up the darkness starting to take me over. "Still wanna fight huh" Sonic said. My fur turned back to its original black color, my eyes whitened, and a dark aura formed around me. "No way" Sonic said in disbelief. I stood there my fists balled up. He ran at him fist cocked back. He threw a punch at me but I simply caught it in my hand. "What the", I punched him square in the jaw. I didn't even use all my strengths but he flew back about 10ft before he skidded to a stop. "Ugh nice shot but this ends now" he said wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He stood there concentrating, the chaos emeralds flew out of the briefcase and began to circle around him. His quills turned golden and his eyes changed from green to crimson. I could feel the power radiating off him. I ran at him and he ran at me. Or fists met and created a blast of energy, we stood there fist to fist. I tried to kick him but he moved to quick, he caught my ankle and flipped me on my stomach. I kicked him upwards, teleported, and slammed him back down to earth. He laid there on his stomach still in super form. I walked over to him and punched him as hard as I could in the back. "AHHH" he screamed, I walked over to the chaos emeralds and put them back into the brief case. I walked over to the van and flipped it back over. Case groaned a large cut on his forehead. "Sonic", I turn to see a pink hedgehog at his side. "You bastard your going down" she spat. She summoned a large hammer and held it up. I was slightly annoyed but my reasonable side was yelling not to go after the girl. I walked towards her trying to calm down. She threw it at me and I slid back a good 5ft back. I healed the spot on my chest where it hit and kept walking. She summoned another one and threw that one at me. This one hit me in the face and I fell over. Healing myself again I got up seething with rage. "Amy stop (cough) your only making (cough) things worse" Sonic coughed. "No way he almost killed you and" but before she could finish I used Chaos Control to teleport behind her. She swung her hammer but I simply caught it in my hand. I ripped it from her hand and threw it aside. She pulled back and stood there, I could see the fear in her eyes. What I'm I doing I thought I calmed down, my eyes turned back to there ice blue color and my fur returning to its orange color. "You, I've seen you before, with Sally" she said in shock. "I'm so sorry this happens I can't control it" I said. I felt tears welling up in my eyes "hey it's ok" she said, I looked up at her. "No it n" and a kick got me in the jaw, I looked up to see Sonic holding his side. I felt myself turn dark again "thanks for distracting him Amy" he thanked. I punched him in the mouth and he flew back into a boulder. "Sonic" I turned to that pink hedgehog. I teleported to her and held up my hand. A dark purple sphere formed at my palm. NO NO NO STOP I screamed in my head. I tried to pull my arm back but the darkness wouldn't let me. A tears ran down my face as she stood there doing nothing. "Amy NO" Sonic yelled, too late I used my Dark Blast and blasted her. I dropped to my knees tears flooding my eyes. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MYSELF" I screamed. Sonic ran up to Amy and cradled her in his arms. "Amy" I sobbed, there was no response. He began to cry holding her dead body tightly. I walked up to him "Sonic you can kill me now I would understand but I want you to know that I never kill on purpose" I said. "Get away from me" he said. I sighed knowing what to do, I loaded up the chaos emeralds, pushed Chase into the passenger seat, and drove off.

(End flashback)

Hunter: ok gang ready to go

Sally: yeah

Ace: sure

Hunter: good

Ace: you to seem to be a lot closer

Hunter: I can tell you right now I'm not making a move in her

Ace: good

Sally: ACE

Ace: sorry I just get really protective of people I love

Sally: awwww thanks


	12. The final fight begins

Ace: dude that place was awesome

Sally: yeah it was a nice place

Hunter: the video games where good

Sally: so what's next

Hunter: rest and relaxation

Ace: I'm with you

Sally: I'm go out with some of my girlfriends

Ace: ok have fun

Sally: you bet see ya guys

(Present)

Tears were streaming down my face as I repented what I have done. Sonic stood there shocked from what he had herd. "Ace you were a criminal" he asked. "Yeah I, I just, I needed cash and this is what I was best at so yeah" I said lightly. "And you killed Amy" he said, I felt my anger welled up. "NO I DIDN'T KILL HER WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT IT'S NOTNMY FAULT IT'S THESE FUCKING RINGS" I screamed at him. "Now Ace" Sonic began. "No you don't under stand I can't control it and it makes me into an insane, bloodthirsty monster" I yelled. "Ace control yourself" Sonic said calmly. "Sonic have you ever looked into someone's eyes, see them do nothing, and just watch them die" I said. "Yeah I know the feeling, every time something bad is going to happen to me it happens to somebody I care about so yeah I know THE FUCKING FEELING" he yelled. I sat there angry, confused, and I didn't notice the movement near the portal. A loud beeping filled the air and I turned to see Dallas had started up the portal. He was laughing "no no no what have you done" I yelled. "My damn job" he coughed, I pulled out my pistol and shot him in between the eyes. I emptied my clip into him then turned to Sonic. "Go get help you'll need it, get Shadow, Silver, fucking Tails for all that matters just get help" I said to him. "No way you can't fight him alone" Sonic argued. "I'll buy you guys some time GO" I ordered. Sonic was about to argue but a loud electrical surge and I turned to the portal. Out stepped a pure black hedgehog and my heart started to race. "Ah a brand new world to take over" he scoffed. "Dark Sonic" I spat, "ah Ace so good to see you how have you been". I turned to Sonic "SONIC RUN" I yelled. Too late a blast of energy hit my and I flew into a wall. I herd a crack and I looked down. Both of my Dark Rings had been cracked, my heart stopped. The dark energy began flow out of the crack and into my mouth. I looked up to see that Dusty, Chase, and Scarlett had been forced through the portal. "Sonic for the last fucking time go get some god damn help" I spat through my teeth. He finally listen and ran off. I felt the power flowing through my veins but there was a lot more. I got up shakily and started stomping towards Dark Sonic. "Ace what are you doing" Dusty said. "So you wanna fight don't ya" Dark Sonic said. I ignored him and kept stomping towards him. "What no threat, no witty response" he laughed. "You have gone to far this time one world I don't like but two is going to far" I growled. My voice had change it was deeper, darker, more evil. Dark Sonic pointed an energy ball at Dusty, "give it your best shot". I cracked my neck "fine" and I blasted him through the roof. I turned to Dusty "go we'll be fine" he said. I nodded and flew after Dark Sonic.

He had landed in the middle of a canyon about ten miles away. He got up and brushed some dirt of him. I landed I front of him ready for the fight of my life. He chuckled "nice shot now its my turn". He began to spin in a ball form and shot at me. I held up my hand and caught him. He tried to spin faster but I blasted him into the ground. I flew up into the air and summoned a ball of energy with plenty of power. It had enough to level three cities but before I could use it Dark Sonic kicked me in the mouth. I flew into a boulder and created an indent. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. Before I could do anything else Sonic punched me in the gut, I spit some blood out of my mouth. I tried to do something but Sonic just kept punching and kicking me until he slammed me into the ground. I sat there multiple cuts on my body, and blood gushing out of my arm. "Now that that's done time to move on to taking over" he laughed."nnno I... Won't ugh let you" I spat pain all over. "You don't give up do you" he said annoyed. He ran up and punched me in the spine. I fell to my knees almost passing out from the pain. I stood back up barely enough strength to hold me up. "Why do you get back up you know you'll just be beaten back down" Sonic asked in disgust. "I have to stop you I promised Sally that I would" I spat through my teeth. "Empty promises Ace, there is no way you can beat me alone" he spat. Right after that Sonic ran up to my right, Shadow to my left, and Silver behind me. "Ace put these on" Sonic showed me two brand new Dark Rings. I tried to grab them but the darkness pulled my arm back. "No let me have control" I said out loud. "No I will not go back into those god damn Rings" a dark voice said. "No you must go back" I yelled and I grabbed the rings. I struggled to get them on but I slipped them on my wrists. I felt the power leave my body and enter the rings. "Where did you get these" I asked Sonic. "Your brother thought this day would come and made extra ones just in case" he explained. I smiled and fell to my knees. "Ace" Sonic said, Dark Sonic laughed "don't tell me you still defend him". Sonic looked at him and scowled "what the hell happened to you" he asked coldly. "That fucker killed Amy and has no remorse for it" Dark Sonic growled. He walked forward and put a hand on Sonics shoulder. "I bet you would do the same thing if it happened to you" he said. I tried to get up but Dark Sonic kicked me in the gut. I coughed up a little blood, "Sonic what ever this fucker says is a lie don't listen to huuuuuh" as I was kicked in the gut again. "Quiet you, now back to our discussion" Dark Sonic said. "Ace says that he didn't do it on purpose but he still did it and I will never forgive him for that". "That where you and I are different I would forgive and you won't" Sonic said. He stepped back and drew a stance, Silver and Shadow followed suit. Dark Sonic just shook his head "I wanted to ask you for help but I see that it would be a wast of time" he said. I could feel his power starting to increase exponentially. I slowly got to my feet holding my sidearm started walked forward. "Ace what are you doing" Silver asked. "I'm going to end this" I said. I used Chaos Control and teleported to Amy's location.

I landed in the middle of Sonic and Amy's apartment shocking Amy, Sally, and Tails. I fell to the floor hurting myself even more "son of a bitch" I yelped in pain. "Oh god Ace what happened" Sally asked. "I'll explain later but right now I need your help" I groaned. "What were you thinking" Tails asked. As Sally patched me up I explained the plan.

Hunter: dude ready for some Alien horror (holds up movie Alien)

Ace: hell yeah

Dusty: sweet

Chase: cool

Hunter: (pops in the disk) alright lets have a guys night


	13. Is it over

Ace: that was a really good movie

Hunter: yeah I liked it

Chase: it was ok for 1980

Dusty: still that's all they had back then

Chase: yeah so who's up for a quick trip to the liquor store

Dusty: I'm in

Hunter: sure

Ace: ye(phone buzzing) uh wait nope sorry guys

Hunter: what's up

Ace: Sally needs me to rescue her from boredom

Chase: have fun

Sonic POV

This guy was tough; Shadow was already in a crater trying to stand up, Silver was in a head lock, and I was catching my breath. "Gah let me go" Silver grunted. "Ok then" Dark Sonic said and he threw Silver into a boulder. He slid down and grabbed his side. "Now on to you"Dark Sonic said. I nodded and flew at him as fast as possible. I punched him in the chest and he flew back, I kept up my assault kicking and punching him. I held my hands together and slammed him into the ground. Man I was using a lot of energy even in my super form I thought. If I can turn hyper maybe I could end this. Dark Sonic clawed out of the hole with annoyance on his face. "You pest" he said as he summoned a large ball of energy. I built up my own as he fired his. I held my ground and shot my blast at his. They met and created a large flash of light. I shielded my eyes and when the smoke cleared I looked over to where Dark Sonic was. He was gone, rights as I spun around a strong kick knocked me down into Shadow. I laid there under a pile of rubble thinking about who was after us if we don't win. Tails, Scourge, Ace, Sally, Cream, Blaze, and Amy. I can't back down I thought as I summoned the chaos emeralds. I won't back down I thought as I turned them into super emeralds. Like hell I will let him win and I could feel the energy surge through my body. I blasted the rubble off of me and Shadow. I looked down to see that he was still recovering. "Looks like this ones for me" I said turning to Dark Sonic. He looked at me baffled, but then he just smiled. "You can pull any trick you like but it will only delay your demise" he said. I smiled and kicked him in the gut before he could even blink. I kept going wearing him down until I kicked him into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ace teleport with Amy by his side. "Sonic" she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here" I asked Ace. "I'm going to finish this" I said, a blast hit him and he went skidding across the ground." You have some balls coming back here" Dark Sonic spat. Ace slowly got to his feet "you don't scare me you sack f shit" he said. dark Sonic just about blasted him, but Amy got in the way. "Get out of my way Amy" he said, "absolutely not" she said holding her arms out to cover Ace. "Why are you protecting him" he said. "You can't take revenge just because it hurt you" She said. "But I'm doing this for you Amy don't you see that" he said. "Then you are not the hedgehog I feel in love with" Amy shot. It must have hurt because Dark Sonic looked like his heart was stabbed. "Fine than you are just in my way" he spat. He shot his ball of energy at her. My heart stopped as it hit Ace and sent him flying. "No" I whispered as I fell to my knees. "Now back to you" Dark Sonic said. I blasted him into the air and spun in my ball form. I rolled at him and hit him in mid air, I punched and kicked him and I finally kicked him into the ground. I flew up into space and looked down "your finished" I said. I started my buzz saw spin and zoomed towards earth. I felt a ball of fire envelope me as I entered earths atmosphere. I saw Dark Sonic slowly getting up. Before he could do anything I dropped kicked him in the back of the head. When Dark Sonic hit the ground he created a crater big enough to fit Angel Island. I floated down to the ground and returned to my normal form. I felt someone run up behind me and hug me. I turn around to see the smiling face of Amy. "Amy but how the hell", "Ace teleported me before the blast hit me" She explained. My mind immediately snapped at Ace "oh god ACE". I grabbed Amy and took off towards Amy.

Hunter: damn that is some good liqueur

Dusty: where did you find this

Chase: I know a guy

Ace: (opens the door) I'm pretty sure the guys won't go with this

Hunter: what are you talking about

Sally, Scarlett, and hunters girlfriend Chasity walk in

Sally: how about a party boys

Hunter: aw hell yeah

Dusty: this is going to be awesome


	14. The end of a long battle

Ace: (yawns and walks out into the living room) HOLY SHIT

The living room is in ruins

Ace: ok ok this is not good

Sally: hey it's fine go out and clear your head I'll clean up

Ace: (kisses Sally) that's why I love you

Ace goes over and grabs his DSR-50

Sally: what are you doing

Ace: what you said going out and clearing my head

Sally: why are you bringing the gun

Ace: going hunting

Sally: ok just be carful

Ace: I will see ya baby

Aces POV

I woke up in in some sorta crater, I couldn't see much my vision was blurry. I tried to move but there was so much pain in my body that I couldn't move at all. I clenched my teeth and slowly crawled out of the hole. I could see Dusty, Chase, Scarlet, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Sally standing around the hole. I stepped forward and immediately fell down. "AHHH SON OF A BITCH" I screamed in pain. Sally, Sonic, and Dusty ran over Sonic and Dusty picked up my arms and helped me up. Sally hugged me tight, pain shot threw me but I didn't let out a sound. I looked over her shoulder to see Dark Sonic hobbling towards use holding his side. "Ace you can't get away I won't give up" he spat. I felt my rage build up and my strength increased. I got up and stomped towards him my anger growing larger and more out of control. I threw my pistol at him"you can shot me now and finish this or we can both walk away" I growled at him. He looked down at the pistol in temptation but didn't pick it up. "That's what I thought" and I turned to walk away. I took about three steps before I herd the click of my gun. I turn to see Dark Sonic holding up my pistol, I was filled with rage. I ran at him and pinned him against a wall of rock. "You couldn't let go well then you are going strait to hell" I said pulling out my Combat Knife. "Then I hope to see you there" he spat at me. I thruster the knife into his throat and left it in there. He tried to choke out some last words but could not. The light left his eyes and I let out a sigh. I yanked the knife out of his throat and wiped it off. Dark Sonics corpse fell to the ground as I started to walk away. Sally ran up behind me "Ace where the hell are you going" she asked me. I just let out a sigh "I'm going home, patching myself up, packing my things, and then heading back to my world" I said. "What" Sally said dumbfounded "I have to help put order in place" I explained. "Ace please don't go everybody likes you they need you... I need you" she choked out. I felt tears come to my eyes "I'm not sure" Sally gave me a hug "I don't know what I would do with out you" she whispered into my ear. "ok I'll stay" I decided, Sally looked up at me "Really". "On one condition" I interrupted, Sally looked at me confused. "We officially move in together" Sally just smiled "ok". I kissed her and started to walk away. Sally went over to the other girls and the guys ran over to me. "So Ace what are you going to do" Shadow asked. "Well I'm going to stay here" I said "are you going to need a place to stay I have a guest bedroom" Sonic offered. "No no I'm moving in with Sal" I said. "I'll take you up on your offer" Dusty interrupted. I smiled "here you can take my old apartment" I said tossing him the keys. "You, Scarlett, and Chase can all fit in there" I informed. "Hey thanks" Dusty said "now guys lets make this fresh start count" I said. "I'm in" Chase said "oh what the hell" Dusty said. "Hey Ace would you like to introduce us" Sonic asked "oh yeah sorry everybody this is my brother Dusty, his girlfriend Scarlett, and her brother Chase" I introduced. They shook hands with everybody and talked for a bit. I let out a groan of pain and fell on my face. "Shit Ace" Sonic and Dusty ran over to me "we have to get him out of here" Sonic said his voice distant and muffled. "We'll you can't run him there, you might make it worse jostling him around" Dusty said. "There is another option, Shadow get over here" Sonic said. I herd Shadow run up "I need you to teleport us to a hospital" Sonic ordered. "I'm on it... CHAOS CONTROL" and a green light filled my vision as I passed out.

I awoke not in a hospital bed but in a normal bed. The bed was covered in a purple comforter and had tan sheets from what I could see. I pulled the blanket off me and looked myself over. I had a bandage running from the top of my left shoulder all the way down to my right side, I also had bandages wrapped around my chest, stomach, upper right arm, and forehead. I slowly got out of the bed and limped to the door. I opened it up and walked out, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in a large living room with a flat screen TV, huge window over looking the city, a big sectional sofa, and I could see a big kitchen area. I herd a door open up and I saw Sally, Sonic, Amy, and Tails walk in. Sally saw me standing there and smiled "I was wondering when you would wake up". I smiled and walked up to her, I gave her a hug and I felt safe. For the first time in my life I finally felt safe. I looked into her eyes and then kissed her passionately. We did this for about two minutes before Sonic stopped us "ok you two we get it". I pulled back and blushed "hehe forgot you guys were still standing there" I apologized. "No your fine how you feel" Amy asked "some pain but not that much hey how about we go to the Old Haunt and get a round of beers my treat" I said. "Shotgun" Tails yelled and ran out the door "like hell you are" Amy said playfully and ran after him. Sonic just shrugged and went after them. I looked at Sal and started to run out the door. Sally was close on my heels "you have got to be kidding me I'm hurt and I still can out run you" I said. She just smiled and ran faster. She zoomed by me and jumped into the driver seat of a cherry red Ferrari. "Fast enough for you" she said I nodded and got into the passenger seat. We set off after our friends looking forward to the future.

Hunter: sweat got the last chapter done

Sally: cool mind helping me with some of this

Hunter: sure

Shadow: (burst opens the door) where is Ace

Sally he's out hunting why

Shadow: Sonics calling in a code black

Sally: ok I'll go get Ace where are we meeting

Shadow: Tails house pack some cloths and anything else you would need

Sally: ok see you there

Shadow: got it


	15. A thanks to everybody

Hey guys thanks for reading my stories and thanks for the views I am going to post a new story but I don't know when I will post the new one so be ready for it. It has the return of an old foes and the rise of a new one. I am going to use a enemy from Chakra X's flash animation. I hope you liked this series of stories and get ready for the next one. Happy reading oh and Ace says Hi :3


End file.
